pokemonmajutsugakuenfandomcom-20200213-history
Mukuro Rokudo/Tropes
A-G *'The Ace' **'Broken Ace' *'Adorkable' *'Aloof Ally': For Necessarius, despite being a technically a part of it. Though he does have a very justifying reasons for it. *'Always Someone Better': Sapphire definitely think of him as this due to him being majorly good at everything and being the only person she's unable to beat. Though, Mukuro couldn't care less about it. **As revealed in Twilight Chapter, even Daiki of all people think him as this to himself ever since they first met and eventually came to respect Mukuro as a worthy rival. *'Ambiguously Gay': Mukuro's preference is ambiguous at best, as he seems to show interest in several male characters (Satoshi, Daiki and Tsuruya) and repeatedly stated several times he's not interested in women. Though it could be said that he preferred neither with the exception of Satoshi (whom he is heavily implied to have feelings for). *'Anti-Hero' *'Badass' **'Back-to-Back Badasses' **'Badass Boast' **'Badass Bookworm' **'Took A Level In Badass' **'Underestimating Badassery' *'Batman Gambit' *'Because You Were Nice To Me' *'Beneath The Mask' *'Berserk Button': Don't ever hurt his sister or any of his friends (particularly either Satoshi or Yohei) or even DARE to insult his little brother's death in any ways or he WILL make you suffer painfully (as Raditz can attest to) or if you lucky, just being killed by him. *'Beware The Silly Ones' *'Big Brother Instinct': Despite his behaviour and actions tells otherwise, Mukuro genuinely does care for Sora and tries to do his best to protect her. He also develops one for both Yohei and Lillie during the course of Twilight Chapter, especially with Yohei who he felt empathized with. *'Big Brother Mentor' *'Bishonen' *'Blood Knight' *'Briliant, But Lazy' *'Broken Bird' *'Broken Pedestal' *'Brutal Honesty' *'Calling The Old Woman Out' *'Cassandra Truth' *'Casual Danger Dialogue' *'Character Development': He does try to soften up for nearly being a Jerkass once Satoshi told him to open up towards Sora and even then he also tried to be a good big brother towards her. *'Cheshire Cat Grin': Does this very often when he's trying to Troll someone. Sora even calls him "Cheshire" at one point because of it. *'The Chessmaster': To a Magnificent Bastard'' ''degree which is saying something considering he's still a high-school student. He plays everyone, whether it be Necessarius or the Theater Club, to his every whims and even manages to outwit other Chessmasters in the series. Even Arawn is impressed by him and considers him a Worthy Opponent. *'The Chosen One': He is the "Eye of Azure" that was stated in The Prophecy. Which is the exact reason why he was kidnapped to participate the Tsukiyomi Ritual when he was young and is targeted by Iris to enact it again. **'It Sucks To Be A Chosen One': That said, Mukuro knows that it will only bring disaster and suffering to both humans and Pokémon alike and as such doesn't want anything to do with it. *'Combat Tropes' **'Blade On A Stick': Elysdeon. **'Dangerous Forbidden Technique': The Fifth Realm: Human spell of the Six Paths of Reincarnation Magic is this. As while it gives a massive boost to the user's physical and magical skills, up to including enhancing their illusions on par as the boost from the Sixth Realm, the drawbacks coming from it causes the user immense pain just after using once of the spell and forced them from being unable to use the Magic for at least about a week or two (five days are the shortest amount for experienced users). Repeated attempts of the spell will eventually be fatal to the user instead. Mukuro nearly would've killed himself from overusing the spell against Lunarre and Diana in Daybreak and he is really close to death's door from using it again in Twilight if it not for Hiroshi's save. **'Combat Pragmatist': His strategy when fighting against someone will always be this, fitting as he is a Master of Illusions without exactly being a Crippling Overspecialization. Plus, the majority of his Pokémon are also Dark-Types which embodies this in a nutshell. **'Lightning Bruiser': Surprisingly from someone whom mainly specialized in illusions, he's actually very adept at close combat with Elysdeon even rivaling his physical performance with that of Daiki's or Teru's plus he's also very agile. This actually surprises Green in their fight who he Did Not See That Coming. ***''Twilight Chapter'' reveals that his physical skills all coming from the Training from Hell he got from Gen in the past due to having to pit against the latter's Lucario in a hand-to-hand combat. **'Magic Knight' **'Magical Eye': The Six Paths of Reincarnation Magic, the Rokudo Clan's signature Magic. While all users of the Magic will have their eye changed when activating it, Mukuro is a unique case as his right eye is permanently in its active state due to having to lose said eye when he was young and has to replace it with his Magic in its stead. **'Master of Illusion': One of the (if not THE) best users in Illusion Magic, made even better since his family's Magic complements it well that he might as well be a Game Breaker with it, something even Arawn ''of all people acknowledges it. It also helps that he also has a Zoroark as one of his Pokémon. **'Playing With Fire': Uses Fire Magic as his secondary Magic. ***'Technicolor Flames''' **'Story-Breaker Power' **'Summon Magic' *'Condition To Accept Horror' *'Consummate Liar' *'Cool Uncle': To Roku. Though it often goes back-and-forth due to how Mukuro usually acts and even Roku has a hard time describing his uncle as either cool or annoying. That said, they both clearly cares for each other and Mukuro admits that Roku is his favourite nephew. *'Cooldown Hug': Received one from Titanium in Third Year, after learning his past and attempting to help him get over it. *'Cosmic Plaything':'' It's hard not to describe what Mukuro experienced in his past as anything other than the "whole world is ''really out for him". Satoshi eventually sympathizes with him because of this. *'Crazy-Prepared' *'Cry Cute': Who knew? *'Cynical Cataclysm': Riku's death and his inability to stop it is the final nail which causes Mukuro into becoming the cynical and jaded self he is in the present. *'Dark and Troubled Past': Having lived in an Orphanage of Fear and abused repeatedly by the caretakers there is already enough to emotionally scarred him for life and also resulted in his right eye lost during one of the said abuses. It's not until he was taken back by his birth family that he managed to experience what a normal life is until getting kidnapped and forced into a ritual to summon a Legendary Pokemon which caused his younger brother (who is also his Only Friend) dying to save his life and his rescuer (Kanba, Satoshi and Red's older brother) also died protecting him is what eventually drove him nearly into despair. It's not until his family eventually blamed him for his brother's death that what caused him to become the person he is now. *'Deadpan Snarker': He has his moments, just like his younger sister. *'Death Seeker' *'Despair Event Horizon': Riku's and Kanba's deaths are one for him, especially Riku's, which is the final straw of Mukuro eventually succumbing to his cynicism and giving up of having hope of a "normal life". Being blamed by both his mother and sister doesn't help it either. *'Deuteragonist': Of Third Year and arguably, Final Year. *'Don't You Dare Pity Me!' *'Driven To Suicide' *'Eccentric Mentor/Trickster Mentor': For Roku and his friends in Next Generation. You can almost tell he enjoys it. **'Stealth Mentor' *'Everyone Have Standard''s' *'Expy': A homage to Mukuro Rokudo from ''Katekyo Hitman Reborn along the snippets of Trollingness of Izaya Orihara and Hazama/Yuuki Terumi. *'Eye Scream': Lost his right eye when he was still living in the Orphanage of Fear as a result of one of the abuses inflicted by the caretakers. Luckily, he has it replaced with the illusion granted by his bloodline Magic which stuck in its active state. *'Fighter, Mage, Thief': In Twilight Chapter, he's the Thief to Kisara's Fighter and Hiroshi's Mage as he is completely balanced in his physical and magical abilities compared the two and prefers to use his illusions to trick his opponents instead of fighting them directly. *'Frame Up' *'Freudian Excuse' *'Friend To All Living Things': Inverted in the most hilarious way. The Pokémon themselves, for some reasons, are particularly attracted to Mukuro so that even the most wild and dangerous Pokémon are suddenly tamed when he gets close to them. His Hydreigon in particular, which is given by Daiki for his Ascension Trial and is considered one of the dangerous Pokémon, is very doting to him just like his other Pokémon. Sora even notes the absurdity and irony of it. *'The Friend Nobody Likes': With few exceptions (Satoshi, Yohei, Ruby, Mitsuru, N, Kisara, and Lillie), Nobody REALLY likes him. EVER. Not even his own FAMILY. This also doesn't help with how he usually acts around others. Not that he cares though rather he finds it amusing instead. *'The Gadfly' *'Good All Along' H-P *'Headbutting Heroes' *'Heroic BSOD' *'Heroic Sacrifice' *'Heroic Self-Depecration' *'Heterosexual Life-Partners': Eventually becomes one with Ruby, especially shown best in Twilight Chapter. And the feeling's mutual. *'Hidden Depths' *'Ho Yay': He pretty much teases Satoshi and invades his personal space repeatedly just to get a reaction out of him and there's the fact he constantly pisses off Daiki from his trolling. Adding the fact his preference is ambigous at best alongside that he does have feelings for the former is just the tip of the iceberg. *'It's All My Fault': Blames himself for Riku's death and the strained relationship between him and Sora. *'It Amused Me': His entire reaction for nearly everything he does to make everyone he knew pissed *'Irrational Hatred': Played for Laughs. His dislike for N was exactly because of his overbearing naive and kind attitude towards him, which Mukuro finds it really aggravating. N is oblivious about it while both Satoshi and Black are aware of it but kept it secret for the former's sake. *'Jerkass': Pretty much summed up for Mukuro's entire personality. Even almost everyone knows that he's a big jerk and an ass, even by his own family, to the point he himself knows and is damn proud of it. **'Jerkass Has a Point': That said, most of the things he said is actually right. Such as brutally pointing out Sapphire's massive temper issues and Sora being a massive hypocrite to her own friends are basically true, it's just none of them wanted to admit it and chalks it up as Mukuro being Mukuro. **'Jerk With A Heart of Gold': Yes. He's a complete and a massive Jerkass towards nearly everyone, but that doesn't mean he's not entirely bad as he's naturally in the heroes' side in spite of his ambigous morals and can show that he's actually kind, as seen when around Ruby, Satoshi or Yohei. It's just that due to his completely messed up past is that he has to kept his Heart of Gold really REALLY hidden. *'Kick The Dog' *'Kissing Cousins': Most people mistake him and Sapphire as couples, due to them being Like An Old Married Couple, much to their dismay. *'Living Macguffin' *'Long Lost Relative': Who knew that Sora has an older brother?! *'Manipulative Bastard' *'Mismatched Eyes': His natural eye color was blue as the Rokudo siblings, though his right eye becomes red the fact he lost one eye as a result of a punishment and replaces it with his family's magic. *'Morality Pet': Satoshi is one for him due to being the one of the few people who is genuinely kind for him and, despite the fact that while he does care for her, Sora is a downplayed example as he's not afraid of manipulating her feelings for his own agenda. And in Twilight, Yohei also ends up as one as well once Mukuro begins to open up to the boy. *'Morality Chain': Riku, his younger brother. He is his Living Emotional Crutch and is otherwise a decent, yet socially awkward, person with him around and his death is what caused his Cynical Cataclysm and drastic change in personality. *'Not Allowed to Grow Up': This is his Equivalent Exchange for Rayquaza's Blessings in Twilight Chapter. He is unable to physically grow up as a result which grants him some kind of Immortality (though he still can be killed though), which explains him being stuck looking like a teenager in Next Generation and Revenant Night series despite being in his late thirties. *'Not So Above It All': For someone who gets a kick for teasing and trolling lots of people, even he himself couldn't take being trolled back by someone else (particularly by Sora and Ruki). He's also has a great dislike for N plus is deathly afraid of his former sensei, Gen, being the only person Mukuro can't bring himself to Troll with. *'Not So Different' *'Odd Friendship': Mukuro surprisingly gets along rather well with Ruby of all people, much to everyone's shock. This is to the point they become Heterosexual Life Partners as seen in Twilight Chapter. Both Sora and Sapphire points out in several instances. This also extends with Mitsuru as well but in a lesser extent than Ruby. *'Older Than They Look': In Next Generation and its sequels, he's already in his mid-to-late thirties yet still looks like 17-18 years old self which is a result of his price for being granted Rayquaza's Blessings. *'OOC Is Serious Business' *'Orphanage of Fear' *'Pet The Dog' *'Pre-Mortem One-Liner' *'Purely Aesthetic Glasses': His glasses are used for hiding his red right eye from other people, and he is clearly fine with them. From Next Generation and onwards, he doesn't wear it anymore. Q-V *'Rank Up' *'Red Herring' *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': The Red to Daiki's and Hiroshi's Blue and the Blue to Sora's Red. *'Shared Family Quirks' *'Shipper On Deck': For Roku and any guy he has interest in (Kyouhei, Kakeru and Shintarou), much to Roku's annoyance. Given that it's Mukuro, it's probably because he has an excuse for teasing him, something his nephew is all aware of. **He's also this for Yohei and Lillie in Twilight Chapter. *'Shotacon': Played for Laughs. Nearly everyone in Twilight jokes that Mukuro is this, particularly by Sora, due to his suddenly close relationship with Yohei. He is not amused at the slightest. *'Sibling Yin-Yang' *'Sitcom Arch-Nemesis': With Sapphire. She hates his guts, he enjoys trolling her. Do the math. *'Slasher Smile' *'Stepford Smiler': A Type A example. Then again... Who can kept up with such past anyways? *'Survivor Guilt': It's pretty clear that Mukuro does not take both Riku's and Kanba's death in the failed Tsukiyomi Ritual very well nor having to seen Titanium dying to save his life years later do well to his sane mind. *'The Tease': Towards Satoshi, albeit downplayed. Mukuro reaaallly likes seeing Satoshi's more flustered reaction, especially concerning the latter's obliviousness to "romantic" gestures. *'Then Let Me Be Evil' *'Training from Hell' *''TROLL'' *'Unknown Rival' *'Unreliable Expositor' *'Used To Be A Sweet Kid' *'Vitriolic Best Buds' W-Z *'Who Wants To Live Forever?' *'The Woobie' **'Jerkass Woobie' *'Worthy Opponent' *'Xanatos Speed Chess' *'You Gotta Have Blue Hair' *'You're Insane' Category:Tropes